fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rana Yalool
Skills *'Stealth' 16 *'Perception' 17 *'Survival' 12 *'Acrobatics' 13 *'Disable Device' 13 *'Escape Artist' 13 *'Bluff' 8 *'Appraise' 12 *'Swim' 10 *'Climb' 11 *'Intimidate' 6 Feats *Improved Unarmed Strike *Improved Grapple *Improved Trip *Improved Disarm *Improved Dirty Trick *Combat Expertise *Strangler *Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Bastard Sword) *Weapon Focus (Bastard Sword) *Greater Trip Equipment *'Head: 'Stalker's Shroud *'Headband:' *'Eyes:' *'Neck:' *'Shoulders:' Sadist Cloak *'Body:' *'Chest:' *'Belt: 'Sash of the Athelete *'Wrists:' *'Hands:' Dragon's Talons *'Ring 1:' *'Ring 2:' *'Feet:' Stone Brogans *'Armor:' Shadow Mail *'Shield:' *'Weapon 1:' Hatred *'Weapon 2:' Bow of the Horde *'Wonderous Items:' Abilities Darkvision, Natural Armor, Bite, Stealthy, Scavenger, Weapon Training, Sneak Attack, Sprinter, Scout's Charge, Bleeding Attack, Evasion, Trapfinding, Trap Sense, Bravery, Armor Training, Weapon Training Biography Rana originally comes from the land of Xanyahou, though he is rather vague when asked about what part of the country he hails from. Rana’s past is one that is full of loss and blood. As a Yalool, Rana’s family was taken in by the promises made by Angalinor about elevating the Xanish race out of the levels of barbarism to which it had fallen – particularly the Yalool clan who has experienced ridicule and mockery amongst their kind since losing their once vast ancestral homeland in the Dungath. When Angalinor and Gideon came to blows at last, several amongst the Yalool’s did not survive including the clan leader who was Rana’s father. With the hope of their restoration gone in fire and smoke, the Yalool’s were scattered throughout Xanyahou and forced to once again cope with the harsh existence they knew to be wrong. It was in this setting of cruelty, strife and bloodshed that Rana grew up in. When he reached young adulthood he was forced to commit atrocity and murder time and again, staining his hands and memory in blood all for the sake of ‘survival’. Rana, being a Yalool, was raised to know of a better place and time by his mother before she came to an early death and before she could explain everything about who he was and what it was to be a Yalool. He chafed at the things he and others of his race did day after day to one another in the name of their gods and beliefs. One day after having been forced by elder warband members to commit a bloody rite to Jerithul, the gruesome ritual known as the Harrowing, he decided that he simply had seen and done enough and left in the dead of night. Rana fled from Xanyahou and in so doing was forced to kill and murder again during his flight to keep from being stopped or killed himself. He is completely adrift of religion, having seen the effects of fanatics on his people. In the beginning he thought that perhaps he might find a faith that could restore his own faith in the world and bring him peace at last but as he trudged on through the Dungath Expanse heading onward to the north a new wish began to gradually gnaw at him. He was not the only one who needed this peace, his family and people needed it too. A place they could leave the insanity of their current lives behind and at last find peace in the world. Haunted daily by the actions of his past, Rana none-the-less strove ever northward away from the place he had called home in search for this religion or place he felt in his heart he so desperately needed to find. Eventually his paths led him into Adara and Rygild. It was during Ratha’s attack on Rheene that a Rygildian patrol eventually caught him as he tried to sneak through. Held prisoner, the other party members found him when they raided the camp and freed him at which point he told them simply that he was looking for faith. For helping him, he promised that he would aid them with their current task particularly since he did not much care for what he had seen of Ratha’s men. After the Battle of Rheene, Rana confronted Angalinor when he met with the party and the two spoke at length of what had happened in the past. After that discussion, Rana has found himself centered and more sure of himself and his place in the world as Angalinor has made a new promise in his own endeavors to right the wrongs of his past by promising to help Rana find the new place he promised he and his people so long ago. Though originally intending to leave the party after they had celebrated their victory, he was invited to a tavern with Thrym and Baern where they learned the full truth of Rana and who he really is and what he is now searching for. Though still haunted by the actions of his past and seeks a new religion to put his faith in, he is now more at peace as he now knows just who he is and finally has something in his life that’s worth fighting for – a place to call home. Personality Rana is a soul that has seen a lot of bad things and done a lot of bad things. Thusly, he originally tended to be rather reserved in nature. He is very understanding of grief, pain, and sorrow having experienced such for much of his life. He is polite when necessary and plainly blunt when not, typically speaking exactly what is on his mind when asked. He generally prefers to try to keep things level and fairly direct though lately he has been more open to sharing in jokes and being more sociable, particularly with Baern and Thrym with whom he seems friendly with. He strives to be patient and is generally against unnecessary conflict or competition being ever wary of strife. His understanding nature has made him fast friends with Kifah as well as she tries to cope with her new position in life and has found in Rana an unusually (and unexpectedly) good listener and sounding board. Originally Gwen did not trust or like Rana, mistaking his admitted past and behavior in battle and marking him someone he wasn't. This is as since been rectified as the two have gradually come to an understanding of one another that previously did not exist. In general, Rana is in a period of growing as he has finally begun to accept and know himself. Fighting Style/Preference Rana fights in the way he learned growing up in the harsh environment of Xanyahou. There, the rules were simple – anything goes and victory at any cost. Honorable fighting is a dead art in Xanyahou and those who play by rules can expect to be promptly killed by them. In combat Rana favors dirty tricks and low tactics many ‘honorable’ warriors would consider ‘dishonorable’. Ambush, backstabbing, gang attacking, low blows, and tactics that some would call murder rather than combat are simply the way of things where he came from and how he fights. Rana knows and utilizes a variety of combat tricks to expose his opponents to brutal attacks. Particularly, he is skilled in grappling. If he successfully maintains control of his target he will follow up using Strangler and Sneak Attack with Bleeding Attack. He also favors tripping and disarming foes which makes them especially easy targets for him and other party members. Due to the nature of warfare in his homeland, Rana also favors the usage of shortbows, throwing spears, and darts for weakening a targets or engaging dangerous targets at range. Fair combat and fighting fairly is a concept that is foreign to him. In combat, the victor lives and the loser dies – a horrid truth that was ingrained in him for much of his youth as mercy does not exist where he comes from. Anything goes. Category:Noteworthy People